


In the Dark

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Invisible Man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Invisibility is not all it's cracked up to be, but in the dark who can tell.  Warning:  Very Het</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

 It started the way it usually did. 

Kate was standing at the counter, rinsing off the evening dishes and she felt gentle fingers on her shoulder, warm breath on the back of her neck.  She giggled and wiggled away.

“What’s wrong, Dr. Westun?”  Dan’s voice was whisper soft in her ear.  He had his face buried in her auburn hair and it tickled as he spoke.

“I have a goofball for a husband, Dr. Westin.”

“Correction, you’ve got a horny goofball for a husband, Dr. Westin.”

“Danny,” she chastised, but smiled as his whisker-rough cheek rubbed against the tender skin of her neck.  She shuddered beneath his touch, letting it thrill and excite her the way no other man did.  Dan slid his arms around her to cup her breasts, one in each hand and rest his chin on her shoulder. 

Beneath his teasing fingers, her nipples came erect and pushed against the fabric of her bra. “Mmm, now there’s something I like.”   He kneaded them gently while kissing her neck.

 She could feel him, hard and expectant in the small of her back.  While her husband wasn’t a tall man, he made up for it in so many other ways.  The first night she’d seen him naked, she’d gasped in pleasant surprise.  Now it was in satisfied knowledge of knowing it was all for her.

Kate turned in his arms and sighed as he released his handfuls.  He made up for it by instantly kissing her, his mouth doing things to her that she never wanted stopped.

“We need to move,” she managed.

“I thought you loved this house,” Dan said, pulling back slightly.

“Again, I counter with the goofball defense.  I meant from the kitchen.  It might not look good if Mrs. Correy looks out her window and sees…”

“Bedroom?”

“Too far.”

“Kitchen table then?”

They settled for the rug in front of the fireplace and padded it with a couple of comforters and pillows.  While it seldom got cold enough to build a proper fire, the gas fire provided ambiance and a little warmth.  Danny was always cold at night now, except like now when he wasn’t…

Kate squealed as he pulled open her blouse, sending buttons in all directions. “Hey, you’re going to sew those back on.”

“Okay.” Dan was concentrating on unhooking her bra and she knew it was usually a time she could get any promise out of him.  She sighed at the feeling of his fingers strong and sure against her skin.  She reached out, her hands mapping her husband’s chest.  She smiled as she ran her fingers through the small thatch of hair, hair that was so much darker than the hair on his head, not that anyone would see or know.  It was her secret alone now and she liked it that way.

The bra was abruptly flying through the air and came to rest close to her blouse.  In the light provided only by the fireplace, it was easy for Kate to close her eyes and ‘see’ her husband with her hands even as he was easing off her jeans and panties.

She stayed away from his head, remember the first time she tried to run her fingers through his hair and found nothing.  She missed his hair, more than she wanted to admit.  She tried to keep her concern for their future from her eyes, but she couldn’t hide anything from him.

“Are you okay?”  Dan’s voice, so tinged with worry, made her worries steal away like thieves in the night.

“I am when you’re with me.”  And she meant it.  The invisibility wouldn’t be forever.  Dan was far too focused for that.  Until Dan could reverse it, she just had to be patient.  She leaned backwards, pulling him down.  Just like always, she felt Dan lower himself onto her, a comforting blanket of muscle and flesh.  She spread her legs to allow him to rest between them.  Hard flesh dug into her, a suggestion of what was to come.

Kate giggled and she knew Dan was smiling, his eye crinkled in the corners and his smile wide.  Dan began to kiss his way down her body, pausing at his favorite spots, a nipple, a rib, areas that he loved to love, before coming to a stop between her legs.

Kate tipped her head back as a breeze blew across the moist skin. It was a breeze that was followed by a tongue, licking and ticking before plunging in to draw her closer and closer to a climax.    When it came, it was with the force of a sledge hammer, making her arch up and cry his name.

Even as she was still throbbing from the after effects, she felt Dan position himself and slide in.  She gasped as he stretched her wide.  Not a small man in any regards she thought as she shifted to adjust the angle.

Dan, fully sheathed, paused and sighed.  “Do you know you are just as tight as the first time I –“

Kate surged up and kissed him, moving her hips to encourage him.  Dan needed no more and he began with a slow languid thrusting, letting her build back up to her next climax before picking up the pace.  Then it was as if the world narrowed to just them, their cries and their need.

This climax felt as if it ripped her apart and slapped her back together all in the matter of a few seconds.   She could feel herself throbbing , matching the condition of her husband as he still thrust hard and groaned out her name.

“Good?”

“Oh, yes,” she purred and she stretched her limbs even as Dan slid from her.  She could feel a trickle of semen trailing down her inside thigh, but she didn’t worry.  Everything was washable.  She let herself doze off, not surprised to wake hours later tucked into bed, a lump representing her husband snuggled against her, his arm draped over her waist.

It wasn’t so bad having an invisible husband as long as he was close at hand in the dark.

 

 


End file.
